that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday, Bloody Sunday
Sunday, Bloody Sunday is the 10th episode of Season 1 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Kitty's resolve to quit smoking weakens when her mother-in-law comes for a visit. Eric has to entertain his grandmother, so his friends try unsuccessfully to help him with his term paper that's due the next day. Recap Eric's family brings his paternal grandmother (Red's mother) Bernice to church when Red's Uncle Paul is unable. To keep the peace, Eric volunteers to watch his grandmother for the day, but he also has a 1000 word essay on the U.S. government due the next day. At the same time, Kelso is considering breaking up with Jackie. Also, Kitty Forman has recently quit smoking, but her mother-in-law smokes a lot, and she is very tempted to start it up again. Throughout the episode, Eric can be seen giving up more and more time he could be using to do his homework in attempts to keep the family happy, such as when she starts saying that Red is wasting his time with Kitty. As a result, Eric ends up having to rub his grandmother's feet. Since he is disgusted with the task, he gets Fez to do it. At dinner, Bernice continues to insult everyone, seemingly on purpose. Everyone clears out as fast as they can. Fez and Eric are left, and she decides to spend time with Fez because of the attention he gives her. After dinner, Kitty finally reaches her breaking point and runs into the basement, asking for a cigarette. They quickly give her one before she explodes in anger, but Red comes downstairs. He doesn't notice the smoke. At the end of the day, Bernice leaves. Later at 1 in the morning, Eric is in the basement finishing his essay and Kitty comes down to smoke, to Eric's displeasure. Kitty thanks Eric for his help with Bernice and he asks her what she has against her. Hesitant, but feeling that Eric has a right to know, Kitty reveals that 25 years ago, Red was dating a very attractive and wealthy Woman who Bernice liked. However, Red eventually met and fell in love with Kitty and married her instead. As a result, Bernice never forgave Kitty and has hated her ever since. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman Special Guest Star :Marion Ross as Bernice Forman Trivia *Although this is episode 10, it is listed on the official site as episode 5That '70s Show * The people at the diner table are Kitty, Red, Eric's Grandmother, Eric, Donna, and Fez. * At church, Red prays for the Packers to have a winning season. * When Kitty goes to the basement and demands a cigarette, Hyde is the one to hand her one, and when she asks for a light every member of the gang present in the basement holds one up (Eric, Hyde, Donna, Kelso, and Jackie) * Tanya Roberts and Don Stark are absent from the main cast in this episode. * Three of Red's relatives, His brother Jerry, Uncle Paul and Cousin Joel, are mentioned but never appear on screen – even during the episode Grandma's Dead. Music :The Lord's Prayer | SISTER JANET MEAD :Symphony Mo. 9, Movement #4 | DVORAK :Smokin' in the Boys' Room | BROWNSVILLE STATION :The Lawrence Welk Show (Theme) Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Eric Category:Fez Category:Kelso